A Tale As Old As Time (or at least an isle)
by OrangeJaw29
Summary: This story takes place 3 months after the end of D3. Except, the barrier only came down for 5 seconds before going back up. Meanwhile, the Bailey Twins are still recovering from the past few months. And they still can't shake the feeling that trouble is brewing just around the corner… (Also, I own none of this except for the characters that I came up with)


Cast of VK's

*Anthony - Anastasia's son. Can be stuck up at times, but ultimately has a heart of gold and would do ANYTHING for Dizzy. Is close friends with Jayd, as his older sister, Ava, had dated her older brother

*Dizzy - Drizella's daughter. Super sweet, bubbly, innocent, and overall just a barrel of laughs. Is a fashionista and expert hairdresser. Best friends with Celia and Desiree

*Cinder - Big Bad Wolf's granddaughter. Can go back and forth from human to wolf form. Is one of the 3 scariest kids on the Isle on account of the fact that she and her siblings have a tendancy to appear out of nowhere. Is part of the ITG (Island Thiefing Gang). Often talks in sibling talk. (LIke twin talk, but with all siblings) Has two younger siblings (below)

*Gray - Big Bad Wolf's grandson. Can go back and forth from human to wolf form. Is one of the 3 scariest kids on the Isle. Is part of the ITG. Often talks in sibling talk. Has both an older and younger sister (above and below)

*Ash - Big Bad Wolf's granddaughter. Can go back and forth from human to wolf form. Is one of the 3 scariest kids on the Isle. Is part of the ITG. Often talks in sibling talk. Has two older siblings (above)

*Kayla - Governor Ratcliffe's daughter. Is part of the ITG. Has a twin brother and younger sister (below). Is fiercely protective of her sister.

*Austin - Governor Ratcliffe's son. Is part of the ITG. Has 2 sisters (above and below). Is best friends with Jay.

*Charisse - Governor Ratcliffe's daughter. Is part of the ITG. Was essentially raised by her older twin siblings (above). Overprotected by Kayla, so was secretly taught to fight by Austin and Jay. Jayden often argues with Kayla about whether or not she's bullying her.

*Poet - Clayton's daughter. Was 7 when she was moved to the Isle. Modeled after Meg March from Little Woman. Has 4 younger siblings (below). Still considers Piper and Indigo to be her best friends (Piper and her older brother Indigo are Pochahontas' children, Poet's mom was from the same tribe as her)

*Azure - Clayton's daughter. Her mom was pregnant with her when she was moved to the Isle. Modeled after Jo March. Has 1 older sister and 3 younger siblings (above and below)

*Journey - Clayton's daughter. The most argumentive sister. Modeled after Amy March. Has 2 older sisters, a twin sister, and a younger brother (above and below)

*Liberty - Clayton's daughter. The sweetest sister. Modeled after Beth March. Has 2 older sisters, a twin sister, and a younger brother (above and below)

*Bear - Clayton's son. Is extremely close with Carlos and Diego. Once told them that the order of his 4 sisters (above) from favorite to least favorite is Liberty, Azure, Poet, Journey. Has extreme asthma.

*Bernie - Dr. Facilier's son. Was 5 when he thought he lost his Dad, and was 7 when moved to the Isle and reconnected. Is easily his 2 younger sisters' (below) favorite person in the world. Dating Forrest

*Freddie - Dr. Facilier's daughter. Is an expert singer/songwriter but a horrible comedian. Has both an older and younger sister (above and below)

*Celia - Dr. Facilier's daughter. Excellent fortune teller and artist. Best friends with Dizzy and Desiree. Is a LOT like Mal. Has 2 older siblings (above)

*Carlos - Cruella De Vil's son. Can be shy, but is the ultimate tech wizard. Best friends with Diego, Dude, and Jayd. Got over his fear of dogs, but still terrified of ferrets. Also has a separate, closer group of friends than Mal, Evie, and Jay. (According to the books he's a grade younger than them, so it actually kind of makes sense) Has a twin brother (below). Dating Jane

*Diego - Cruella De Vil's son (I know that he's her nephew, but I thought of this storyline, and I loved it WAY too much to just let it go). Was born without legs from his knees down, so he gets around in a wheelchair. When they got the invitation, Cruella insisted that only one twin would go. Diego persuaded Carlos to go because Diego could survive on the Isle without Carlos, but Carlos couldn't survive without him. Best friends with Carlos and Jayd. He and his twin brother (above), are terrified of ferrets

*Claudine - Claude Frollo's daughter. Is forced to study and perfect her knowledge of literally everything. Dizzy uses her as a hair mannequin. Has a secret crush on Hadie, but she'd NEVER tell him

*Desiree - Sa'Luk's daughter. Great dancer because she's so strong. Treats Gil like an older brother and has a pet ferret named Mr. Carrot Cake, whom the De Vil twins are terrified of for no apparent reason. Best friends with Dizzy and Celia. They and Gil are the only ones allowed to call her Say.

*Evie - Evil Queen's daughter. Major fashionista and owns (co-owns? Is Doug just her accountant and assistant, or a co-owner?) a booming business, Evie's 4 Hearts. Dating Doug

*Ezra - Jafar and Yzma's son. Has a good heart but absolutely HATES Jay. Has 3 younger siblings, 2 listed (below)

*Jay - Jafar's son. Non-twins with Zevon, as Jay is a result of Jafar's affair and Zevon's Yzma's. Can't stand Ezra (above), but doesn't hate him nearly as much as he hates Yzma and Zevon. Besides Zevon and Ezra, has a younger sister (below). Part of the ITG. Dating Lonnie

*Yzla - Jafar and Yzma's daughter. Refuses to choose between either one of her parents or brothers (above), with the exception of Zevon, who she considers her worst enemy. Her sarcasticness has a tendency to overplay her sweetness

*Forrest - Hades and Maleficent's daughter. According to her, was born when her parents were still in love. Has 2 younger siblings (below). Dating Bernie

*Mal - Hades and Maleficent's daughter. According to Forrest (above), was born when her parents started to split apart. Forrest told her that their Dad had wanted to take all 3 kids, but Mal was where their Mom put her foot down. Also has a younger brother (below). Dating Ben

*Hades Jr. (Hadie) - Hades and Maleficent's son. According to Forrest, was born just before his parents split for good. Has a major crush on Claudine and is constantly trying to ask her out. Has 2 older sisters (above)

*Gil - Gaston's son. Is closer to Desiree than his actual older twin brothers, Gaston Jr. and Gaston the 3rd. Is gay and dating Harry

*Harry - Captain Hook's son. Hates his older sister, Harriet, for becoming best friends with Ginny Gothel. Gets along with but doesn't always trust his younger sister, C.J.. When his Dad's schizophrenia acts up, he's the only one there for him. Has split personality disorder - one of his sides is mean, but the other is nice and friends with Carlos's group. He has a splitting headache whenever he transitions, but both sides are pansexual and dating Gil.

*Jayden - Shan Yu's daughter. Can get away with saying whatever it is she wants, as she has way more than enough fighting skills to back herself up. Often trades with the ITG - she gets to the supply ships earlier than anybody else and trades the ITG her best finds in exchange for food. The only people who are allowed to call her Jayd without getting beat up are Carlos, Diego, Harry, Anthony, her dad, and her older brother. Her brother, Cliff, was 5 when he was moved to the Isle. He got sick with pneumonia and died when Jayd was 9. His sister and dad's relationship was never the same, as Shan Yu became trapped in a cloud of depression.

*Luka - Morgana's son. Excellent violin player and nearly unmatchable swimming power. Was 15 when moved to Isle and constantly talks about life in Auredon. Is learning to become close with his cousin, Uma

*Uma - Ursula's daughter. Has inherited her mother's necklace and is a sea witch in her own right. Is best frenemies with Mal. Is jealous of her cousin, Luka. However, she'll always stand up for him whenever someone makes fun of his playing the violin.

*Pinkus (Pinky) - Alameda Slim's son. (I created Pinky off of the pink-haired guy from _**Good To Be Bad**_, so now that's him.) Is a vegetarian to his father's dismay. His best friend, Sammy Smee, is the only one allowed to call him Pink.

*Sammy - Mr. Smee's son. (Sammy is from the books, so I think that the other guy besides Pinky who catches Jay in _**Good To Be Bad**_ is supposed to be him. And if he isn't, then he is now.) Has twin younger brothers (below)

*Squeaky - Mr. Smee's son. Is the smarter twin. Was bullied a lot at Dragon Hall. Has an older brother and a twin brother (above and below)

*Squirmy - Mr. Smee's son. Is the more creative twin. Was bullied a lot at Dragon Hall. Has an older brother and a twin brother (above)

*Scarlett - Scar's daughter. Can go back and forth from human to lion form. Is part of the ITG and a strong fighter. Claims that she's not dating Teig Ru.

*Teig Ru - Shere Khan's son. Can go back and forth from human to tiger form. Is part of the ITG and can talk anybody into anything. Claims that he's not dating Scarlett.


End file.
